


Questers' Karaoke

by jhanjones



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Singing, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjones/pseuds/jhanjones
Summary: An alternate version of how the questers got the Truth key...





	Questers' Karaoke

Quentin sat on the couch of the Physical Kids' Cottage sandwiched between Margo and Eliot. Josh sat on the floor a few feet away packing his bong. Julia was on the window seat, her knees drawn to her chest. Kady was sitting in Penny's lap. Alice was in the far corner, afraid what the group might say to her, yet still not wanting to be left out.

"Whose turn is it?" Margo demanded.

"I just went," Josh answered.

"Right," Margo agreed. "So that means it's Quentin or El. Boys?" She raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"What's the style and category?" Eliot asked cautiously.

"It better not be musicals," Margo said looking to the two spinners that sat on the table in the middle of the room. "That's an unfair advantage."

"I'm not even a musical theater gay, " Eliot teased.

"Bullshit," Margo objected. "Half the court of Whitespire knows that isn't true, as does your degree."

"Reliving high school glory doesn't count. Besides, that was spell induced," Eliot protested. He said nothing about his Theater Arts degree.  

“It isn’t a contest, Margo.  We’re trying to get out of here.  We just have to figure out how this game of suicide karaoke is going to get us the key and out of here.” Quentin pouted.

"And that's not how it's supposed to work," Josh complained. "You're not supposed to get those until you go."

"The last thing I want to hear is Coldwater singing Taylor Swift out loud, it's bad enough that he's got that shit stuck on repeat inside his head," Penny complained.

Quentin mumbled something too quietly for the others to hear. Eliot gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.

"It's country and love song," Alice said speaking for the first time all night.

"Who came up with these rules?" Quentin whined. He had no chance with either of those categories. The rest of the room looked at Not-Todd but were provided with no further explanation.  

"Don't worry, Q. I got this," Eliot reassured.

Quentin smiled a little. Of course, Eliot had this one. Quentin's only question was what song Eliot would choose? Eliot was handed the catalog of songs to make his selection, none of the others were allowed to see until the singer began their performance. Eliot punched in the numbers quickly. He had to have known what he was going to sing as soon as he was given the criteria.

Eliot rose to his feet and extended his hand to Quentin, "Care to join me, Q?"

"El, I don't know what you're singing. I don't know any duets," Quentin protested.

"No duet, I promise,"  Eliot said extending his hand once again.

Quentin took it as he was helped to his feet. The music started as the two stood there together, a jaunty guitar in the background. Eliot turned the other man to look at him, as he began to sing.

 

> _You may think that I'm talkin’ foolish_  
>  _You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_  
>  _You may wonder how I can promise you now_  
>  _This love that I feel for you always will be_  
>  _But you're not just time that I'm killin'_  
>  _I'm no longer one of those guys_  
>  _As sure as I live, this love that I give_  
>  _Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

 

Amber eyes met brown at these words. Quentin was already fighting back tears. Eliot continued to sing. His long fingers came up to Quentin's cheek to brush away the stray tear that managed to escape.

 

> _Oh, baby, I'm gonna love you forever_  
>  _Forever and ever,_ amen  
>  _As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_  
>  _As long as old women sit and talk about old men_  
>  _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
>  _I'll be happy to tell you again_  
>  _I'm gonna love you forever and ever_  
>  _Forever and ever,_ amen

 

Eliot took Quentin's hand and spun the younger man into his embrace so the smaller man's back was to his chest. The next verse he sang right into Quentin's ear.

 

> _They say time take its toll on a body_  
>  _Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray_  
>  _Well, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_
> 
> _And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_  
>  _They say time can play tricks on a mem'ry_  
>  _Make people forget things they knew_  
>  _Well, it's easy to see it's happenin' to me_  
>  _I've already forgotten ev'ry woman but you_  
>  _Oh, darlin', I'm gonna love you forever_  
>  _Forever and ever, amen_

 

Quentin was openly crying now. Eliot spun him around once again so they were back to being face to face as Eliot continued his song. The two did a short two-step as the song continued.

> _As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_  
>  _As long as old women sit and talk about old men_  
>  _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
>  _Well, just listen to how this song ends_  
>  _I'm gonna love you forever and ever_  
>  _Forever and ever, amen_  
>  _I'm gonna love you forever and ever_  
>  _Forever and ever, forever and ever_  
>  _Forever and ever, amen_

 

Eliot leaned down and captured Quentin's lips in a passionate kiss as he squeezed the back of the man's neck. The two broke apart at Kady's wolf whistle. Quentin's face turned bright red at the reminder they were not the only ones in the room. Eliot held him tight despite his attempt to break away.

"That was great," Julia said.

"That had to be one of the gayest things I've ever seen," Penny remarked. He gasped slightly as Kady elbowed him in the ribs.

"And out of such a hetero-normative song too. Mazel Tov," Margo said applauding, the other girls with the exception of Alice joining her.

Eliot finally let go of Quentin. He hurried over to sit beside his lifelong friend. She bumped her shoulder into his.

"It never said we had to dance," Josh pointed out.

"It didn't," Margo agreed, "but it was a nice touch. Who would have figured out Eliot could make Garth Brooks work?"

"That my dear Bambi, was Randy Travis," Eliot corrected. He looked over to Quentin who was now sitting her close to Julia. Eliot fought back the jealousy that burned inside him at the sight. Quentin had never told his friend about the life the two men shared in the alternate timeline, at least it seemed until now.

"It didn't work," Alice pointed out.

The others looked over to where the door to the cottage was supposed to be. It was indeed still a blank wall.

"Damn it! " Eliot cursed. He had poured his heart and soul into that performance. What more could this damn spell want?

"Who hasn't gone?" Quentin asked.

"You for one," Penny snapped.

"It's just you and Penny left, " Julia answered. "Do you want to go, Q?"

"I'll go, " Penny said before the man in question could answer. "Nobody wants to hear him try and cover anything. Spin the damn things," Penny ordered and got to his feet.

The thing that looked like Todd was sitting expectantly in his chair by the fireplace, his head proper on one arm.

"Pop," Josh read off, "and romantic ballad."

"Fuck, " Penny cursed.

"You still want to go," Kady asked.

"I'm good," Penny said, though he sounded far from it. He motioned for the catalog of songs. He racked his brain trying to think of a song he knew that would fit the requirements. There was one he had heard when he was in a liquor store trying to buy something to help quiet the voices in his head. He was sure he knew the singer, he hoped this was the right song as he punched in the numbers. He was guessing based on what he remembered of the lyrics. Penny offered his hand to Kady as Eliot had done. Kady ran a hand through her messy curls to throw them over her shoulder but made no move to take his hand.

"Please," Penny asked. He was not going to beg her to help him with this. Why did she have to make everything so damn difficult? The music began, Penny still wasn't sure If it was the right song. The lyrics appeared in front of Penny. The dark-skinned magician began to sing, his eyes fixed on the messy haired brunette.

 

> _What would I do without your smart mouth_  
>  _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
>  _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_  
>  _What’s going on in that beautiful mind_  
>  _I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
>  _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_
> 
> _My head’s under water_  
>  But I’m breathing fine  
> You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

 

Kady looked down at the plastic hospital bracelet that was still on her wrist. Penny took her hand, pulling her to him.  She had spent two weeks in the hospital after trying to commit suicide after being given the Depression Key.

 

> _'Cause all of me_  
>  _Loves all of you_  
>  _Love your curves and all your edges_  
>  _All your perfect imperfections_

 

His hands went to her side gently running up and down her frame as if trying to help her fight off the cold.

 

> _Give your all to me_  
>  _I’ll give my all to you_  
>  _You’re my end and my beginning_  
>  _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
>  _'Cause I give you all of me_  
>  _And you give me all of you_
> 
> _Give me all of you_  
>  _Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_  
>  _Risking it all, though it’s hard_
> 
> _'Cause all of me_  
>  _Loves all of you_  
>  _Love your curves and all your edges_  
>  _All your perfect imperfections_  
>  _Give your all to me_  
>  _I’ll give my all to you_  
>  _You’re my end and my beginning_  
>  _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
>  _'Cause I give you all of me_  
>  _And you give me all of you_  
>  _I give you all of me_  
>  _And you give me all of you_

 

Penny finished the song staring into Kady's eyes, waiting for some sort of response.

"God, will you two just go and bang it out," Margo pleaded. "You too Quentin."

All three looked at the tiny brunette with varying degrees of confusion, or in Penny's case, disgust.

"Not with you too. No, nobody needs that much mess in a threesome. Take it from the voice of experience." Margo corrected.  

"Hey," Quentin objected.

"You," Margo said pointing one, one sharp red fingernail at the whining magician. Quentin paled under her gaze. "When somebody declares their lifelong, undying love for you, you don't go running to your lifelong crush." Kady and Penny had already disappeared.

Julia patted his knee. "He needed to explain something to me," Julia explained. "He knew I was going to have to ask about why that song got him so upset, especially the part about "for as long as I live."  That should have just been a sappy gesture. "

Eliot made a noise of displeasure at the characterization of his actions.

"Whatever, will you and Eliot just fuck? Maybe that's what the fucking thing needs to see for us to go home. I have a fucking kingdom waiting for me to make important decisions," Margo requested. Even in this position of need, she was in charge.

Quentin got to his feet. He silently walked over to Eliot mirroring the gesture the taller man had made earlier. Eliot didn't hesitate even for a second. Their fingers linked as the two walked up the stairs.

"You think it'll work?" Josh asked. "Or do you think we all have to bang?"

"Whatever sad little seventh-grade lesbian fantasy porn you've got playing in your head can stop," Margo ordered.

"If we have to," Josh began.

"No," Margo said holding up a finger.

"What you'd rather fuck Not-Todd?" Josh demanded.

"Yes," Julia and Alice answered together.

"Wow. Way to kick a guy when he's down," Josh grumbled.

There was a long pause as the four remaining Questors sat in the living room waiting to see if their latest attempt would work.

"Do we know what this key does?” Josh asked breaking the silence.

"We never do at the time, " Julia told him, "we sort of find out along the way. Hopefully, it's not like the Depression Key."

"Why would there be two of those," Alice asked.

"Why was there even one," Julia countered.

The house was silent except for the faint sounds of what was happening upstairs drifting downward.

"As much as I love a good amateur porn, how about we listen to something else," Josh suggested as he hit play on the stereo behind him.

 

##  *********

 

Quentin lay on his stomach a pillow resting over his folded arms, he turned his face to look over at Eliot.  The older man lay next to him. Eliot was on his side his head resting on his fist.  The other hand lazily traced the stylized letter “Q” on Quentin’s back.

"People are going to know now how much you like country," Quentin said sleepily.

"I don't like it," Eliot protested.

"Did you notice the only showed up if you needed them? El, you knew them all," Quentin argued.

"Just because you know it doesn't mean you have to like it." Eliot insisted.  "I heard that damn song all my life. It just turned out to be useful in this instant."

"Nah," Quentin argued, "You just like it.  That performance tonight was too smooth.  It was like you had it planned."

“Of course I had it planned, who doesn’t have a karaoke list planned for when a demon who gets their kicks on other people’s happiness kidnaps them and makes them sing about their true feelings,” Eliot said sitting up now.  

“Were you planning to have your own personal Buffy musical?” Quentin questioned. “Do you really think the solution is that we have to sing our truth? Like the final task of the Trials, but with music?”

“I really don’t know, Q.  We have a key that sent the two of us back more than fifty years.  We lived a life together. There is one that caused half of the people who touched it to commit suicide.”

“Don’t forget the one that showed you your father,” Quentin added.

“Yes,” Eliot agreed, “our greatest fears.  These keys like fucking with, this one is probably equally as fucked up.”  

“Do you think we should go downstairs and check to see if it worked,” Quentin asked.

“What our fucking,” Eliot clarified.  “If it did, Bambi will let us know,” he assured.

“Okay,” Quentin agreed and changed the subject.  “Would you really love me if all my hair fell out,” Quentin asked sleepily.

“Nope,” Eliot said twisting a lock of brown hair around his finger, “this is the only reason I’m with you.”  Eliot felt more than heard Quentin holding his breath.  Eliot should have known better to tease the man about this.  They had been together for years, maybe not in this lifetime, but Quentin still feared Eliot was merely settling until someone or something better came along.

“I was joking, Q,” Eliot said firmly. He leaned forward so his lips were brushing against Quentin’s ear. The smaller man shivered at the sensation.  “You weren’t listening to the lyrics of the song. I’m going to love you forever and ever. Forever and even, Coldwater. And I meant it.”

“Gods, you’re such a sap,” Quentin sighed. His body relaxing into the other man’s touch once more.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Eliot said kissing the side of the man’s head.  “Anyway, we both know won’t go bald.  Though, I could probably deal you not having the beard.”

“I thought you liked the beard,” Quentin asked.

Eliot made a non-committal noise. The younger man’s response was cut off by a banging at the door.  

“Get your clothes on losers, whatever you did worked.  There’s a door now.  Let’s go before this madhouse changes its mind.” Margo called through the door.  

The two men looked at each other and hurried to comply without another word.  Penny and Kady were coming out of Kady’s old room as the boys emerged from Eliot’s.  

“Do we know what the key does,” Kady asked.

“Not sure, we can figure it out once we’re back to Breakbills,” Penny said heading down the stairs.  “Being trapped in Josh’s dream world is even worse than Quentin’s loser mental hospital.” He grabbed Kady’s hand pulling her down the stairs with him.  

Quentin glared at the man, the look had no effect since the other man’s back was turned.

Eliot pulled the smaller man back to him, “Ignore him.  He’s just being Penny.”

Quentin nodded silently.  Eliot released him from his embrace to take his hand instead as the two walked down the stairs together.  The others were waiting by the door with Not-Todd.  He was talking to Josh about how he wasn’t sure if the others would ever come to get him and have him rejoin the quest.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the dream-world cottage into the real Physical Kid’s Cottage.  Four down, three to go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from   
> Randy Travis’ “Forever and Ever, Amen”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgJXbIP83A8
> 
> and 
> 
> John Legend’s “All of You”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg


End file.
